


Pragma

by orphan_account



Series: Basorexia [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Body Worship, F/F, Short & Sweet, Trans Female Character, i needed some wholesome stuff so here, kinda smuty, not beta read we die like men, the trans is literally only mentioned for 5 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pragma: one of the seven ancient Greek loves; longstanding, or committed love.or: River and Kara have some private time
Relationships: Female Guardian/Female Guardian (Destiny)
Series: Basorexia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817995
Kudos: 6





	Pragma

**Author's Note:**

> so season 11 is going well for me- I picked up gambit and I plan to finally get my hands on whisper of the worm and wow I really want witherhoard. 
> 
> anyways, I wrote something short and sweet :)

River sighed as Kara pressed a gentle kiss against the small of her back, leaning back into her fiancee's gentle touch. She felt Kara smile and she closed her eyes as Kara gently held her hips, rubbing circles into the scarred skin of River's pelvis. 

"Wonderful," Kara hummed. 

River dipper her head in embarrassment, hiding in the pillows and whining as Kara ran a hand over old bullet wounds and burn scars. A small gasp left her as Kara laid her on her back on the mattress, flipping her over, her lips gently running across River's stomach and pelvis, her hands moving to River's jaw, thumb loosely running over a small scar on River's cheek. Kara kissed a jagged, risen scar along River's ribs, earning a whine from the other woman. She pressed another kiss to each of River's surgery scars, minuscule and barely-there, as visible as they were. River whined at the touch, her back arching. 

"Kara-" River gripped Kara's shoulders as Kara's soft, gentle hands came to massage her breasts. 

"I know, love. You just look so wonderful, darling." Kara replied, eyeing River as she licked her lips, a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"River huffed, pulling her close, "Love of God, Kara, just fuck mE-"

**Author's Note:**

> what happens at the end is up to y'all :)
> 
> fun fact: listened to TLW & Thorn video on Byf's channel (third time through) while posting this
> 
> I also have a bruise in an inconvenient place on my thumb and I think it's from my horse lesson on Tuesday (how?? I don't know)
> 
> my little sister also got to play D1 and asked if I could sacrifice my Titan on D2 for her to make a Warlock, the answer? No. She can't steal my titan (even though I'm a hunter main, former warlock main but we don't discuss my warlock days).


End file.
